ThunderClan meets Wikipedia
For Humor. Hehehe. xD Shistar's first attempt at a humor fanfiction. It may be a fail. x3 Jayfeather Presents... Jayfeather: I present ThunderClan Meets Wikipedia. There. Now let's go, Sticky. -Grumbles about not being paid enough for intros- Sticky: Yup yup. I'm coming. ThunderClan Meets Wikipedia Lionblaze: It was a calm, breezy day in ThunderClan. All of a sudden, a giant, shiny black thing fell from the sky and landed on Daisy's head, killing her. After much rejoice, Firestar and Brambleclaw finally summed up the guts in investigate it. Brambleclaw: What in StarClan is a 'Mee-cro-zoft?' Jayfeather: That's Mic-ro-soft, you idiot. Brambleclaw: Oh, ok-- How can you know that when you're blind? Jayfeather: I've been blessed with eternal knowledge by the Erin Hunters. Firestar: Okay, then... Lionblaze: Then Onestar magically appeared, and opened the Microsoft. Lights appeared on the screen, in a complicated pattern. Suddenly, another black object fell from the sky, hitting Ferncloud on the head. After much sorrow (After all, Ferncloud had been a Kit Machine for ThunderClan), Brambleclaw accidentally moved the black object. Seeing how when he moved the black object, a tiny white thingy on the screen moved, Brambleclaw discovered how the Microsoft worked. Brambleclaw: Hey, Firestar! Look at this! It's somethin' called Wikipedia! Firestar: Oh. Em. Gee. I remember this! Hey, move it! Lionblaze: Firestar sat on Brambleclaw, killing the deputy. He logged in, and gasped as he noticed the You have new messages notice at the top of the screen. Firestar: Hmm... Hey, FirestarRoks1010101, stop creating the Firestar is totally Pwnsome article. That's SPAM, you... Hey, Brightheart, what's this word? Brightheart: FIRESTAR! Don't use that word around kits! Lionblaze: And so Brightheart murdered Firestar, declaring herself leader. Brightheart then created her own Wikipedia Account. Brightheart: Hey, Shigura! Change my name to Brightstar! Or I'll send a pack of dogs to maul you! Pack of Dogs: -Mauls Shigura- Lionblaze: Shigura then appeared from the sky, and growled at Brightheart. Shigura: Just use your Wikipedia Account. That's what this 'fic is about, you dummy. Brightheart: Fine. /glares Lionblaze: So Brightheart logged into her Wikipedia Account.. Brightheart: Just because I can't boss the boss around doesn't mean I can't boss you. SO CALL ME BRIGHTSTAR! Lionblaze: FINE! So Bright''star''... Brightheart: That's better. Lionblaze: SO BRIGHTSTAR logged into her Wikipedia Account, DogsReek, and immediately recieved a message from Dogs4Life. Some person Called Dogs4Life: U SUCK! DOGS RUL! Lionblaze: And Brightstar replied... Brightheart: Nub. Lionblaze: All of a sudden, Brightstar was attacked by a million Wikipedia members, saying how she shouldn't 'Attack' other users. The Word 'Nub', and the word 'DogsReek' were blocked from Wikipedia, and therefore Brightstar was kicked off. Brightstar: Why you little... Hey, Shigura, you actually got my name right! Pack of Dogs: -Unmauls Shigura- Shigura: Thanks. Lionblaze: Brightstar was suddenly overthrown by Tigerstar, who randomly appeared out of Wikipedia. Tigerstar: Oh em gee i luv u wikipedea!!!!1!!! Hawkfrost: Oh goodness, Tigerstar... you really should brush up on your grammar and spelling. It's pitiful watching you embarass yourself in front of all these intelligent Warriors Fanfiction Users. Tigerstar: shaddup Lionblaze: Using his magical powers of Wikipedia-ness, Tigerstar killed Hawkfrost even if he was already dead. Making him Double-Dead. Then Tigerstar registered on Wikipedia, as tigerstarrrulez. Immediately, he edited the Warriors page, replacing all it's content with 'tigurstarr rulez.' Wikipedian Sysop - Please refrain from Spamming! Tigerstar - wut i cnt undrstand u Lionblaze - Feeling no mercy or having no patience for Tigerstar, the Sysop banned Tigerstar, therefore killing him. After a brief moment of Chaos, Goosefeather returned to life and became Goosestar. No one quite understood how this happened (Besides Cinderheart, of course) And therefore, a rebellion took place. The ThunderClanners killed Goosestar and the World exploded. Goosestar - What? o_o Lionblaze - The World Exploded. Goosestar - How come we're still here, then? Shigura - Sorry! I was Away from my-magical-keyboard-of-kaboom! World - KABOOOOOOOOM! The StarClanny spirit of Lionblaze of ThunderClan - Uh... I guess that's the end! Shigura - I really need to keep my Magical-Keyboard-of-Kaboom... it comes in handy. The End! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spoof